on better terms
by Velterak
Summary: these are some short chapters based on a yuri relationship between Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. i do not own vocaloid and if don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Miku**

You walk down the road with your best friend Megurine Luka, she's also the girl you've had a crush on since 6th grade.

As you walk down the road your bright cyan twintails and Luka's pink hair gets you a few stares but nothing bad.

"Hey Miku-chan would you like to come in" Luka's sudden voice cuts you off from staring at her hair

"yes please if it's no trouble" you said jumping up and down with excitement

You get in and take of your shoes, while Luka walks into the kitchen, you go to the living room and sit down

Luka then comes in with 2 cups of black tea. You happily sip while she just sits there and smiles.

"oh yea Luka-san about when you called me miku-chan can you not, i mean I'm 22 and your 26 it's just I'm a little too old for that stuff" you say

"Okay then Miku-san" Luka giggles "no that's sounds even worse" you reply

"How about Hatsune-san" she says "can it just be Miku please" you ask

"Okay then Miku" Luka says you blush slightly at her words

"So Miku how's law school coming along" Luka asks sipping her tea

"Yeah its getting on well I'm still top of my class but..."you say whispering the last bit

"What's bad, what happened" Luka said feelings of angst covering her face

"it's nothing bad it's just this girl confessed to me and i don't know what to do" you say blushing

"And do you have feelings for this girl!" Luka said a little shocked

"I may have feelings but i don't know i have someone else who i have loved since 6th grade" you say blushing immensely

"Who is it that you had a crush on" Luka said intriguingly

"its y-y-yy-y-y-i don't think i can't tell you at the moment" you stutter

**Chapter 1 end **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Luka **

it's been 3 days and it still bugging me who Miku likes is it a yuuta, yuki, youhei, you wait that's stupid no way such a cute girl would like someone like me you silently think about this for what seems like days on end

you hear a familiar ringtone its Miku's you franticly search for the phone, when you find it you look at the text "hello Luka can we meet at the station in 20 minutes i want to hang out \/(^.^)\/ Miku" "it's got a picture attached" you open the file, in the picture you see Miku standing there waving wearing a cute blue t-shirt and a denim miniskirt, she always does this and you swear that every time your heart skips a beat.

When you meet up with Miku you see she's puffing and holding what looks like a picnic basket

"come on Luka lets go" she motions you to come to the train that just got here

"Tickets ladies" the man at the office says Miku complies handing the man 2 tickets

You then proceed to walk to 2nd class "no no silly Luka were on first over here"

When you bored to go to your seats when you get there you ask "HOW THE HELL DID YOU AFFORED 1ST CLASS"

"Easy I've been saving for a good few months" she replied

"A few months!? How much i have to pay you back" you practically shout

"Nonsense I'm taking Luka to somewhere nice and I'm paying for it that's the end" she says stubbornly

"And to keep you wondering you are coming round mine on Sunday and I'm gonna tell you who i like"

You just sit there thinking till the train stops

"Luka were here let's go" Miku jumps up and heads for the door you following suite

For the day you walk around the seaside town aimlessly then trek up a big mountain to a huge clear lake to eat the picnic Miku made

On the train back all you could think about was who Miku liked.

**Chapter 2 end **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Miku **

It's Sunday and you've decided to face your fears of rejection and confess to Luka you wait and wait till finally the ding dong of the doorbell rhymes

"Coming" you say as you leap down the stairs

You open the door to find Luka standing there, you welcome her in

"Wait upstairs ill bring some tea up" you say as you greet her

You go upstairs with the tea and put it down on the table inside your room

You talk for a good hour till the topic at hand comes up who you liked

"Well Miku you know why I'm here, who is it you like" Luka asks

"Well as long as you don't laugh or anything" you reply

"Okay then who is it" Luka said looking impatient

"well she's a girl who I've loved since i meet her i was in 6th grade and she was in 10th, i fell in love at first sight" you say trying to hint

"Just tell me who y-" you break Lukas sentence with a kiss

As soon as the kiss breaks of she says "wh-w-what was that" she asks franticly while blushing furiously

"It's you i love Luka i have for years and now i finally got the courage to ask you out" all you can do say that and smile

"I think i should go" that's the only reply that comes out of Lukas mouth before she runs out

You can't chase, you can't shout all you can do is curl up into a ball and cry

**Chapter 3 end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Luka**

You're running, those words still going through you mind "it you i love Luka"

you stop at a bench and sit grasping for breath and think why am i running i have nothing against 2 girls going out actually the thought kind of warms me up inside, and to think about it the heart skipping the warm feeling like the trip 2 days ago was a date and the lingering sensation of her soft lips

What I've fallen for Miku wow after all this time I've realised I'm in love with Miku

You run back to the apartment and run to Miku's 2 story flat the doors unlocked

You run in and look through all the rooms no sign of Miku

"No she couldn't" you say as you run out the apartment to the roof there you see Miku sitting by an air vent near the edge

"Miku get back from there it's dangerous" you shout as loud as you can running over to her

"Luka what are you doing here? I'm sure you hate me and who would care is some filthy dyke like me di-" you break her off with a kiss, her eye still puffy open wide

"i don't hate you and i care about you so don't ever do something like this again especially for someone crappy like me" you smile as you pick her up and carry her to her apartment

As you lay her down on her bed you kiss her deeply

You continue the night by talking cuddling and kissing more till the sun comes up it was by far the best night of your life

You leave her house with a girlfriend a date on Tuesday and you gave away your first kiss

You walk into your house and immediately lie down and fall into a deep sleep

**Chapter 4 end**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Miku**

**"**Wha-what was that. does she feel the same way or was it just out of pity, no this is Luka we're talking about does that mean after all these years I've finally got Luka as a girlfriend " you say with a face like a 5 year old getting a huge tub of candy.

Okay now i gotta have a shower you think to yourself, you happily skip to the bathroom get undressed and hop into the shower.

After showering you go to sleep its currently 7 o clock in the morning but you want to be fully awake for your date on Tuesday

Zzz

You sleep till Tuesday

You are up at 4 o clock cooking a picnic, you're clumsy at most things but you are very good at cooking.

You wait at the spot by the station for a while till you see Luka running and waving

"I'm sorry have you been here long" Luka asked panting

"No i just got here" you've always wanted to say that but truth is you've been here for over 2 years

"I don't believe that, considering you show up 30 minutes early for shopping, you've probably been her for 2 hours" she said as if reading my mind

"Anyway let's get going" you say as you pick up the basket

Luka and you get on the train to your friend's old town a place in the mountains known for its beautiful scenery

The train takes 3 hours and you and Luka talk for the majority of the journey

Once you get out the train you make your way to the mountain, Luka following closely.

You find a nice secluded clearing on the mountain and set up the picnic

You spend lunch happily eating, talking and feeding each other

Then something happens "Miku come over here" Luka motioned for me to come to her, i do then when close enough she kisses me

As the kiss breaks of our mouths only millimetres apart Luka says "now for desert"

"B-B-but i didn't make any desert" you stutter trying to find words

Luka leans in for another kiss while giggling "oh my silly Miku"

We continue for what seems like a blissful eternity, neither pulling away if only for a few short breathes

"We better get back, we don't want to miss the train and why don't you stay the night tonight" Luka says as she breaks of the kiss the offering a hand to help get up

"okay then i'll take you up on that offer" you say as you take her hand

you get on the train then happily talk till you get to Luka's house

**Chapter 5 end**


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a few days since the date in the mountains

You wait for days for something to happen yet nothing does you've left calls mails and texts but to no avail, it's been about 3 days since you last talked to Miku and you've started to get worried, even before you went out Miku would always talk to you or return the calls or emails you sent without a second thought, but now you haven't seen the girl for a while.

"Damnit what happend to you miku" you say throwing your phone down

"what happened please tell me" you say beginning to cry, and before long the small sob broke out into a full scale weeping At some point falling asleep

You wake in a small puddle of tears, after laying there you eventually get up and pull of the pillow cases, dropping them in the washing up bin and then heading to the showe, thinking about what you are gonna do next, well you've got work and you can't just skip it

After you get dressed you head out the door and into your car, starting it up and then heading down the road towards the office tower where you work

After you sign in you head to your cubicle and start writing up on the latest story to happen in Tokyo

A familier voice breaks your concentration "Hey Luka-san, you look down something the matter" the voice is that off Akira Ota

"Yeah it's nothing big but I can't get a hold of my girlfriend" you reply

You're not afraid of admitting your sexuality and your co-workers don't seem to mind

"That's not good, I hope you fix it soon, well I gotta get back to work" he says walking away

After finishing work you head to Miku's house with one motivation to find Miku

You approach the door and knock twice

No reply, you try again still nothing

"Miku are you there, I need to speak to you" you say

"I-I'm sorry Luka, I can't talk to you anymore" a sobbing voice sounds from the other side of the door

"Miku what are you talking about why can't you talk to me" you say shocked trying to open the door

"I'm sorry Luka but this is the last time I'll speak to you goodbye" she says

"I'm sorry to hear that, goodbye then , I love you" you say

Between the louder sobs of the girl one the other side of the door you hear a faint and muffled "I love you too"

That's the last thing you hear before turning around and walking off

**Chapter 6 part 1 luka end**

**Chapter 6 part 2 Miku start **

Im sorry Luka, I have always loved you and always will I hope that one day when this stuffs over we'll get to go back to normal

You play that thought over and over in your head untill darkness takes over every part of your body and you pass out

Your mind plays over the nightmare of the past three days over and over for what seems like a lifetime

It started a few hours after you got back from your date with Luka a few boys knocked at your door, you walked opened the door to find out what they wanted, first they asked if you were Hatsune Miku and if you went out with Megurine Luka you replied yes and then suddenly we're pushed down and slapped after a bit more abuse, they injected you with some weird red drug, and then left shortly after that you blanked out

Your body hurts so much you can't bear it and you haven't had the strength to do anything that includes eating or drinking so you've layed on the floor for days withering in pain Your last words being "damn you Akira"

**Chapter 6 part 2 Miku end**

**Chapter 6 part 3 Luka start **

You can't leave it at that

You sprint home and immediately look for your copy of Mikus key eventually finding it and then heading back to the girls appartment and straight up the stairs and into her house

What you see next is like a living nightmare there lies an almost lifeless bodie of Miku her skin almost green and half of the colour in her hair is faded

You almost panic but avoid it and call the emergency services

"hello is this the ambulance service, yeah I need an ambulance here right now a ver dear friend of mine is on the floor almost lifeless and looking teriba, I've gone 2 years of medical school and have never seen something like this" after giving the location to the ambulance and carrying Miku downstairs to meet the ambulance you head back home full of feelings of angst, hatred and revenge

You can do nothing just sit and wait for the phone call, you wait for what seems like days getting very little sleep, after atleast 2-3 weeks you finally get a call from the hospital

"hello is this miss Megurine Luka" the voice says

"yes" you reply

"please come down to the hospital, your friend Hatsune Miku has been fighting away the drug, and when ever she's awake she only says two names Akira and Luka, do you know this Akira"

"maybe, is it safe to come down and see Miku" you ask

"yes she's awake at the moment and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you"

"goodbye then" you say hangin up

You run out the house and into your car, swiftly driving down to the hospital. You run into the Reception up to the counter

"hello, I'm here to see miss Hatsune Miku" you say

"ah yes, she'll be in room c-256, left through this door then go straight on till c ward and then right twice" the receptionist say

You quickly make your way through the corridors and eventually find yourself outside the room, you look inside the room and see machinery and a bed, on the bed sits Miku, looking a lot better, she turns and you make eye contact, in two moments her expression goes from dull and bored to extreme happiness, you enter the room and sit down next to Miku

"Are you alright, Miku, who did that to you" you say as you sit down

"Yeah I feel a lot better, thanks to you and as for who did this, I don't know, well sort of I saw short black hair, green eyes and one of the others called him Akira" she says her voice quiet

you continue to talk about her and when she's getting out until there's a knock at the door

2 men walk in "hello miss we're with the police, may I ask a few questions" looking at the doctor

"yes as long as its not to mind racking" she says

They sit down with you and ask Miku some questions, noting really to hard just trivial stuff

When you leave the two cops say to you

"miss do you know anything about the subject"

"Actually I wanted to ask if I could help out with this investigation, you see Miku means a lot to me and it will also prove the uni course of criminology wasn't for nothing to my dad"

"who's your father" one of the men says

"Sargent Megurine"

"what your the daughter off the Sargent" you nod showing a badge "okay then, here's a copy of the medical notes, bring what you make of it to the office in 2 days"

You set of for the city library looking for a book on chemicals, the hospital could only get the structure not the name

You spend ages going through books upon books till you find Xanthium, shown to cause nausea, weakness, depression, difficultly breathing and eventually death

After checking out with some books todo with those sorts of chemicals you make your way back home to think

First to think why he did this, if this was Akira Ota then why, wait you remember a friend telling you he was into you, now it's making a little sense, you lay there thinking for a while And eventually come up with 3 conclusions either jealousy, intent to hurt or pure hatred for either you or Miku, you'll have to subtext it up at work tomorrow

You go take a shower and then go to bed only thinking of Miku getting better


End file.
